Forgetting the Future
by DivertingDestiny
Summary: When holding a Time Turner one should pay attention to how long they turn it. He really should have thought about that when he sat in the Headmasters office playing with one. After releasing it he finds himself in the time of Tom Riddle. Now, all he has to do is get home. Though, it sounds simple enough when things start to go wrong. What happens when he forgets the future? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Forgetting the Future

So, here's my first novel length story. It's SLASH. Tom Riddle/Harry Potter slash.

**Warnings**: SLASH. TomR/HarryP, AbraxasM/OFC  
Mpreg. Dark Lord!Harry. Evil!Harry. OCs.

**Summary**: When holding a Time Turner one should pay attention to how long they turn it. Harry really should have thought about that when he sat in the Headmasters office playing with it. Now, after releasing it he finds himself in the time of Tom Riddle. Now, all he has to do is get home. Though, it sounds simple enough things start to go wrong. What happens when begins to forget the future?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form.

**. . . : . . . : . . .**

**_July 31st, 1996_**

**_Headmaster Dumbledore's Office._**

Bored. He was utterly and completely bored. It was his birthday and he was supposed to go over to the Burrow later that day but instead he was brought to Hogwarts. The elder man, Dumbledore, had gotten him earlier and had brought him to the castle claiming he had to speak with him before he left with an important meeting. That was an half an hour ago and yet Harry still stood and waited inside his office. Quickly becoming annoyed and impatient, he moved further into the room while looking and poking around. Glancing with a smile over at Fawkes, he walked over to the desk that sat in the room. Harry looked over the desk and spotted a golden necklace. A time-turner? Picking it up and putting it on, for no reason other than his own curiosity, he walked around the desk to sit in the chair. Crossing his legs, he leaned back to stare at the object in hand.

_I wonder what he brought me here for. Surely he's not here to talk about what happened last year. Or about Sirius. It's got to be important for him to bring me here before school actually starts and on my birthday. What's taking him so long anyway? Did he forget I was here? He is getting up there in age._

As he sat, Harry stared at the door while lost in his thought. In his hands he turned the time-turner over absently. He sat there what felt like hours, silently turning the odd necklace in his hands. Over and over and over.

When he finally came to and out of his thoughts, Harry looked down at his hands. Green eyes widened in horror when he realized what he'd done. The uncountable number of times he had turned the turner, the number of hours, days, weeks and even years that could have piled up and accumulated. Who knew how far he'd gone?

"Shit."

Fuck, how far did it go? It couldn't have gone too far back. Right? A few hours wouldn't so horrible. Right?

Shutting his eyes, he squeezed them tight and let the time-turner go. The time around him started to move backwards. Minutes turned into days, days into weeks, and weeks into years. Moments later he opened his eyes again. Everything looked the same…almost. There were changes, which worried the teen. How far did he go? Putting the turner under his shirt, he stood. Desperately, he looked around the room searching around for something, anything to tell him the date. His eyes widened again and he groaned. He felt his heart stop for a moment and his breathing halted. This was horrible. No. Oh Merlin, no. He couldn't have gone back that far. Could he? He couldn't have. No. No. No.

He winced as he pulled out the _Daily Prophet_ on the desk.

**_July 31st, 1942._**

Hurrying across the room he made his way down into the hall. It was still empty and looked same as before. No students were inside of course. He started to panic. He had to get out. Now. There was no way he could be seen. How could he explain he was there? Playing with a time turner was not the best explanation. Not all that believable either. What idiot plays with a time-turner? Him, apparently. It sounded so ridiculous. He couldn't explain it. Dumbledore wasn't headmaster; he couldn't go to him anyway. He had to get away. So he ran like mad out of the castle and to Hogsmeade. Where he went from there he hadn't decided. What could he do really? He can't go to Grimmauld Place, the Dursley's or the Burrow. No one knows him anywhere. He can't stay at Hogwarts, how would he explain his existence?

Harry sat behind one of the buildings, knees up to his chest and his hands clutching his hair. This was the worst birthday _ever_.

"What do I do?" He moaned in despair. He was officially alone. Utterly and completely alone. There was no Hermione to come up with a plan; there was no Ron to be his faithful companion. He had no one.

He had to get away. Surly someone would see him and report to Hogwarts a student was in the village alone. He had to at least get to the Leaky Cauldron. Maybe get a room there or somehow find a place in muggle London to stay at. He'd need clothes. Anything to last him until he could figure out how to get home to his time.

Harry stood up and looked around. The small village was quiet this early so he could get through easily with no students and only the shop owners around. Still, getting to Diagon Alley wasn't going to be easy. Staying behind the shops in the alleyways he watched the town and stores for was to get away. He was passing by the Three Broomsticks when he noticed a man standing by the fireplace. Floo! Of course, he could use it to get to the Leaky Cauldron. He nodded to himself, but first an appearance change. He looked much too like a Potter to get by. The similarities may be looked over but better safe than sorry. Transfiguring his jacket into a plain dark green robe, he charmed his hair longer and lighter to a light grey color, his eyes a bright ocean blue. Untying a shoelace, he transfigured it into a black ribbon and tied his hair back into a loose ponytail. His glasses changed shape to rectangles and thickened the black frames. Satisfied he moved closer to the window. He watched the man inside grab the powder, shout and leave in green flames. He watched what looked a like a younger Madame Rosmerta walk to the back. Opening the door, he hurried over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of powder. A panicked look crossed his face when he saw the woman walking back in shouting, tossing the powder down he called out 'Leaky Cauldron' and mentally apologized as he watched her disappear only to stumble inside the Inn. Brushing off the power, he was happy to know the place hadn't or rather doesn't change much in the years since his time.

Harry patted the pocket of his jeans, happy that he had grabbed some Galleons before leaving that day. Talking to Tom the bartender he got a room for two days. Heading up opened the door and sighed as he sat down on the bed.

"Now what to do?" He held his head in his hand. Fear, loneliness and despair all running through him. "I have to get back but what to do until then. Who knows how long it'll take till I can find a way back. I have no money to stay here and I can't really go into Gringotts and claim to be a Potter. I couldn't get any job without a name and since I can't use Potter…" He groaned and flopped backwards on the bed. "I wish Hermione was here."

He sat up again. "I need a name first thing." He sat and thought for several moments only to flop back down again. "It's hopeless." He felt like crying. Stuck 50 years into the past, alone with nowhere to go.

. . : . . : . .

_Harry, Hermione and Ron stood in front of a simmering cauldron._

_"How is this supposed to work?" Harry asked, peering inside. A Heritage Potion was brewing inside. It was Hermione who suggested it after Sirius' death. Something to cheer him up, she had said it was about being connected to family, even if they were gone. Which didn't work it only made him feel worse to see dead relatives but he wasn't about to argue with Hermione when he knew she was only trying to help._

_"You put the potion in a vial with a drop of your blood, then you shake it and spill it onto some parchment and it's supposed to show your family tree up to 15 generations." She said, stirring the potion. _

_"Hmm."_

_She sighed and stopped stirring. Grabbing three vials she poured the potion in and handed them to the boys. Harry took the knife and pricked his finger allowing some blood drop inside. He shook the glass vial and poured it over the parchment. Hermione and Ron looked over his shoulder and watched the potion spread over the paper and names began to appear. Harry saw his name, his father and mothers, their parents and so on._

_"I didn't know your father had a brother. He was nineteen when he died. He must have died in the first war with V-Voldemort." Hermione gave a sad frown and read the other names._

_"Neither did I." Harry said, impressed with the number of names and different Pureblood lines connected to the Potters. One of the names stuck him as odd and pointed it out. "I've never heard of this name. It's Pureblood but I've never heard of it."_

_Ron surprisingly was the one who answered. "Pennalgrey? That's an old Pureblood line. Wasn't the wealthiest or had the most standing at the time, nothing compared to the Malfoy's or Black's. Had squib after squib so the family eventually just died out. No one has seen the name in close to fifty years or something."_

_Harry and Hermione stared at him for a moment. Ron huffed angrily, cheeks a light red. "Hey, I can know stuff too!"_

_Harry smiled and looked back at the paper._

. . : . . : . .

Harry smiled. Harrison Pennalgrey. He had the blood to get into the vaults. It just might work and Ron had said fifty years, maybe he was the one but how would the paper have known he was going to go back? He winced. He didn't want to think about that, it'd give him a headache. Standing, he made his way out of the Leaky Cauldron and towards the bank. He'll get some money, maybe there was a property he could use for the time being. What to do afterwards was the problem. He briefly touched the turner still hidden under his shirt. He didn't know if the time-turner goes forward and he wasn't about to mess with it anymore then he already had. Some research was in order. So, books then. Where to find them? Hogwarts. Ugh.

He made it inside and walked to the goblins. "I need to access my family vault."

"Name."

"Harrison Pennalgrey."

The goblin eyed him. "No one with that surname has been here in many generations."

"Then I suppose it's time someone finally came forward." Harry said. He didn't think was going to work until the goblin left and returned with some papers. The goblin asked for his hand and pricked his finger, several drops of blood landed on the parchment. Harry didn't have enough time to see what it was before it was rolled up again and he was handed another paper. He looked down and his eyes widened at the amount of money. He knew the Malfoy family had much more and this was simply pocket change to them but it was still a substantial amount to him. There were 3 properties and one looked perfect for him, a small cottage in the middle of nowhere. The goblin had given him a small bottle cap portkey to take him there when he was ready. He as well went about getting emancipated which surprisingly wasn't as hard as he feared it might have been.

"Is this everything?" It was more than enough; he was still surprised he could claim it. Hopefully he wouldn't need it for too long.

"Yes."

"Then I'd like to take out from my vault." Harry spoke and was taken to the vault which contained gold and other things. Taking a good couple handfuls he carried them out of the bank in an endlessly expanding bag. He made his way down Diagon Alley and bought clothes. He'd admit he splurged and bought the good robes since he could. He bought books on time-turners and time travel, on Pureblood history and other things. Harry stopped at the Magical Menagerie and got an owl, reluctantly. He missed Hedwig but if he had to stay here for any amount of time an owl was necessary. It was a gorgeous Long-Eared Owl he named Artemis. Finishing up his shopping, he used the portkey to the cottage. Once inside he was greeted with an enthusiastic house elf named Kitsy. He found the largest bedroom and sat down to un-shrink what he'd bought, putting it away.

"Now what?" He asked himself. "So much stuff and I won't be here long. At least I hope not. Though, I have a strange feeling I'm going to be here longer then I want. I suppose I can try to get into Hogwarts. The books they have might help and while here I might as well continue my schooling." He flopped down. "Tomorrow. I'll start that tomorrow."

. . : . . : . .

_Dear Headmaster Dippet of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_I am writing to ask if there was any way you would allow me to attend your school. I received a letter of acceptance at the normal time after my eleventh birthday but it was refused as I was being homeschooled by my parents. Now, as my parents have passed at the beginning of the summer, I see no reason to continue my schooling from home alone and wish to attend Hogwarts if I am able. _

_Thank you,_

_Harrison Pennalgrey_

. . : . . : . .

_To Mr. Pennalgrey,_

_Due to your circumstances we allow you to attend Hogwarts. You must however come on August 12__th__ at 10am to the school and take tests to for placement. We welcome you to Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Armando Dippet_

. . : . . : . .

"Huh. They're actually going to let me." Harry was happy, yet a sad ping sat in his heart. It was going to be different without Ron and Hermione there with him but it was necessary. He had to get home and Hogwarts may have the answer.

The following week was boring for the time-traveling teen. He spoke to the house-elves, cleaned and decorated the cottage, studying in between. He was grateful when the day finally came.

"Let's get this over with."

Harry wrapped his cloak around his shoulders. It was the day he had his test for placement. Hermione would have been proud at the studying he had done. Even if he did know most of the stuff he wanted to make sure he knew the right things. Who knew what could have changed in 50 years, so it was best he knew what he could.

Standing outside the Anti-Apparation/Portkey wards around his cottage, he held a quill in his hands. A portkey sent from the Headmaster to take him to Hogsmeade. He hated portkeys! Stumbling slightly upon landing, he sighed and looked around. A professor was supposed to be waiting to escort him to the castle. When he saw his escort, he swore his stomach fell to his feet, where he then tripped over it. Dumbledore. He looked surprisingly younger. His white hair was a light auburn color, yet he still had the ever twinkling eyes of the Headmaster he knew. Relieved to see a familiar face, he greeted the man with a smile.

"Hello…" He trailed off; he wasn't supposed to know the man's name and calling him Professor Dumbledore would be odd in a supposed first meeting.

The elder wizard grinned. "Albus Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore to my students."

Harry nodded. "Hello then Professor Dumbledore, I'm Harrison Pennalgrey."

"Yes, Mr. Pennalgrey. It's been a while since we've had someone from your family at Hogwarts."

The teen nodded. "It would seem so. I'm the first wizard in many generations, but my family hired many tutors to teach me what I needed." He put on a sad look, surprised by his own willingness to lie and how well he was at it.

Dumbledore put a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "I am sad to hear of your parent's passing. I remember an ancestor of yours, nice young man. Married a beautiful woman and had a son." He gave the boy a kind smile.

Harry nodded. "I'm glad the Headmaster allowed me even a chance to come to Hogwarts. I've heard stories from the portraits of the castle."

"Yes, Hogwarts has that lasting memory even after many generations for her students."

"Yes, I do hope I do well." He smiled sweetly. Really, where had this acting come from? He remembered the Sorting Hat in his first year wanted to place him in Slytherin. Maybe there is a part of him that's a snake. He didn't know if he liked it, but he could admit it was coming in handy and was glad for that part of him now.

"I'm sure you will. Hogwarts welcomes all students." Dumbledore patted his shoulder. Shortly they came to the large doors of the entrance and stepped inside. Harry made sure to act surprised and awed when he first walked in. He was surprised that it hadn't changed in over fifty years from when he would go. Dumbledore led him towards the Transfiguration classroom, when he walked in the room he half expected Professor McGonagall standing in the front. He did however see another older looking man who he assumed, from looking through the Headmasters office in his time to be the Headmaster of this time. He was going to get a headache from all this time talk. The man stepped up to him and held out his hand.

"You must be Mr. Pennalgrey?"

"I am and you sir must be Headmaster Dippet."

He nodded and pointed to a desk up front. "Come, we must get this started so you can pick your classes and get your school supplies."

Harry nodded. Sitting down he forced his hands to stop trembling. He was nervous, more so the when he was in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He was handed several papers on various topics and classes. The tests took the longest three hours of Harry's life. After he was finished the Headmaster said he would send him a letter by owl with his results and class choices. Heading back to the cottage he felt a lot more weary then normal about the coming months. Falling asleep, he dreamed of his old life in his time, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's. He just hoped Hogwarts had what he was looking for.

**. . . : . . . : . . .**

_Do not expect regular updates. I will though, try to have the next chapter posted sometime by the beginning of December._


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgetting the Future**

**Warnings**: SLASH. TomR/HarryP, AbraxasM/OFC  
Mpreg. Dark Lord!Harry. Evil!Harry. OCs.

**Summary**: When holding a Time Turner one should pay attention to how long they turn it. Harry really should have thought about that when he sat in the Headmasters office playing with it. Now, after releasing it he finds himself in the time of Tom Riddle. Now, all he has to do is get home. Though, it sounds simple enough things start to go wrong. What happens when begins to forget the future?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own in any way, shape or form Harry Potter. Though, I do own the OC that will now be prominent from here on. You'll see as you read.

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS.**_

. . . : . . . : . . .

He had received the letter with his grades and class choices the very next day. He was surprised with how well he had done, Hermione would have been proud of him. After sending in his choices for classes he got a list of book, which meant another trip to Diagon Alley. Walking down the alley, he passed a small shop that sold jewelry with various charms and protections on them when he got an idea. Stepping inside the shop he started to look around.

"Hello, sir! Do you need anything?"

Harry nodded. "I need a ring I can put a permanent glamour charm on." He rubbed his neck, acting sheepish. "I got a nasty scar I'd like to keep covered."

The shop owner didn't ask any questions, only nodded. "I do have some rings without any charms that you could put your own charm on."

He nodded and looked in the cases. He saw a plain silver ring that would do just fine. Fitting the ring for right middle finger, he paid for and left the shop. He spent the rest of the time getting the book for Hogwarts. He did surprisingly well enough to get himself in potions, he only hoped without Snape he could actually do a decent job in the class.

Getting back to his cottage, he read several books in the small library and shockingly created a successful permanent glamor charm on the ring. One that fit his current grey hair and blue eyes glamor. Slipping on the ring he sighed. It seemed now getting back home was getting farther away. He looked around the room, everything seemed more permanent now. Laying down for bed that night he started to believe that he may be here a lot longer than he had planned.

. . : . . : . .

A few weeks later it was finally September 1st. With Artemis in his cage and his trunk on the cart he rushed through the barrier to the train. Making sure they both got in, he boarded and found an empty compartment. He already had the plain robes on for Hogwarts with the time-turner tucked under his shirt. Surprisingly, he was able to stay alone the entire trip. Which didn't bother him at all; making attachments wouldn't help when he had to leave. When he finally figured out how to leave, that is. He followed the first years onto the boats after having a tall professor tell him to follow with the first years so he may be sorted. It felt odd being around so many first years in a boat, he was so much taller than them. It made him smile along with the memories sitting on the boat brought back. Then a sense of longing filled him when he saw a red head in one of boats in front of him. He missed his friends and wondered if they realized he'd gone missing by now.

He followed the small first years inside the castle and stood awkwardly in the back, when he made it to the top of the stairs the tall professor stopped him.

"You will be the last one called, Headmaster Dippet will announce you and Professor Dumbledore will put the hat on like with the first years."

Harry nodded. "Alright."

Following the last of the first years he took a glance but kept his head down. It wouldn't do him any good if he suddenly started gaping at someone. Like a Weasley or…he took in a deep breathe…his grandparents. This was going to the best and worst year ever. He sighed to himself and watched as everyone was sorted, more memories filled his mind. Hopefully he'll get Gryffindor again.

Clearing his throat, gaining the attention of everyone, the Headmaster stood. "Today we have a special sorting, a homeschooled student who due to certain circumstances has come here to Hogwarts. He will be joining the sixth year students." He nodded to Dumbledore.

"Pennalgrey, Harrison."

Harry felt odd at the name; he still wasn't used to it. Walking up, he sat on the stool as the Hat was plopped down onto his head.

_"Ah, it seems as if you've been here before. Yes, a Gryffindor but not where you truly belong. No, I can see the cunning you used to gain access to the school. No, definitely not a Gryffindor. Not a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff either. Yes, I can see it. You are a SLYTHERIN."_

Harry kept the troubled look off his face; he was hoping he wouldn't get in. He got out the first time. Then again, it did say he belonged in Slytherin, he would do great things. He inwardly scoffed. Sitting down at the far end of the table he found himself sitting in front of a Malfoy. There was no mistaking that hair. Just his luck. This day couldn't get any worse.

"Pennalgrey? That family hasn't produced a wizard in generations. Most thought they'd died out by now."

Harry gave the boy a mocking smiled. "I guess that just makes me lucky then."

The blonde stared at him with narrow eyes. "Why are you here?"

Sighing he shook his head. "My parents died and I figured there was no reason to continue learning at home alone."

Malfoy just kept staring at him; it was beginning to unnerve him. Finally he looked away and down at his plate, food had come while they spoke. Harry ate just enough to keep him satisfied till morning, he wasn't hungry. Looking around the room he saw bright red hair, a Weasley, he saw a boy at the Gryffindor table that had hair like his. His grandfather. He glanced down his own table when he felt his blood run cold. Sitting at the other end was a face he'd never forget, not after his second year. Tom Riddle sat at the far end. He was in the same house as Voldemort and would be in the same dorm for who knew how long. That thought about the day not getting worse had just blown up in his face. It just got a lot worse. He forced himself to stop panicking. Nothing would happen, they were still in Hogwarts. That thought held him until the feast ended and left for the dungeons.

Once inside, one of the prefects, Parkinson, had pointed him to the room he was going to stay in. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Riddle go into the room across from the hall. He saw his trunk at the end of the farthest bed. Unfortunately though, Malfoy was in the next bed over. He watched him as he went in and out of the bathroom and settled in bed, his vision obscured by the bed curtains. He shuddered upon looking at the green curtains that surrounded him. It was so much different than the red and gold he was used to. With a wistful and longing sigh, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the future.

. . : . : . .

The next morning he stared at himself in the mirror, wearing his Slytherin colors. He hadn't imagined he would be wearing this since he was eleven. It didn't look horrible on him but he missed his Gryffindor red but for now he would have to deal with it. It hopefully wouldn't be as dreadful as he was anticipating; maybe he'd learn something along the way. With this new mindset he left the dorm and headed to his first class. Potions. He was going to hate this. If this professor was anything like Snape, he'd be in detention on the first day. He made it to class and found an open seat in the middle, then rolled his eyes when Malfoy sat next to him. He was much more persistent then Draco and less arrogant. What happened?

"Why must you sit next to me?"

Malfoy shrugged. "It was an open seat which just happened to have you next to it."

Harry rolled his eyes again. At least he was more tolerable then the Malfoy of his time. Moments later he looked up to the front and saw the professor, a short and plump man.

"Welcome back, students!" He looked around and startled when he looked at Harry, his grey glamour hair standing out in the room. "It looks like there's someone new. I am Professor Slughorn, what is your name, boy?"

Harry inwardly cringed at being addressed as 'boy' but pushed it away. He gave a falsely innocent look with a small smile. "Harrison Pennalgrey, sir."

"Ah! A Pennalgrey. I haven't seen someone of your family since I was at Hogwarts."

Harry just nodded and smiled. He knew the history behind the name he'd chosen and it was getting tiring hearing the same thing over and over but he'd just smile and ignore them. He wouldn't be here long anyway, hopefully. While the professor was talking, he looked around the room. Again he saw the familiar face of Weasley's and his grandparents. It hurt he couldn't talk to them or get to know them. The possibility of changing the future was not something he wanted to mess with. Just to be able to see them was fine.

A few minutes later, Slughorn had finished talking about the potion. Harry sighed and went to work, he didn't think even with the added information he wouldn't be good at potions. He was surprised he passed it on the test to get in. He stared at the cauldron for a moment trying to figure out what to do. He glanced over at Malfoy, who was staring at him.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

Harry blinked. "Nothing. I'm not good at potions."

Malfoy stared before sighing and started pointing at the ingredients on the table. He gave Harry short and sharp instructions, much better then Snape had ever given him. The potion turned out passable, better he had ever done.

"After Charms you're coming with me and I'm going to teach you potions. No self-respecting Slytherin is going to fail a class."

Harry gaped at Malfoy. He…wanted to teach him potions? He watched the blonde walk away, still gawking. This Malfoy was confusing him. He stared at him and willingly helped him. Draco would _never _have done that. He idly wondered what happened between generations to have the Malfoy he knew to be so arrogant. Shaking his head he followed the Slytherin to their next class, glancing behind him at Riddle who was staring straight ahead. A stare that unnerved him. It was Voldemort, even if he looked younger, he'll grow up to be a Dark Lord. The idea of just killing him off now and saving his parents and countless lives had entered his mind and it was so very tempting, but there was a fear in the back of his mind that stopped him. He was too afraid it would change too much, that maybe he wouldn't even have been born. His parents' being alive was a wonderful thought but the fear of changing too much held him back. He told himself when he got back he'd figure out a way to get rid of Voldemort. Maybe he could do something here that would help in the future.

He sighed when he sat down in the Charms room. Thoughts like this only sought to make him depressed. He fleetingly touched the time-turner under his shirt and pulled out his books.

The class started as potions did, an introduction and a comment about his family. It went relatively well; Malfoy sat on the other side of the classroom and Riddle several rows in front him.

After the class ended, Malfoy strode right over to him, grabbed his arm and dragged Harry away. Going up two floors they stood in an abandoned potions room.

"Sit."

Harry sat.

Malfoy had set the cauldron in front of the teen and gathered the few ingredients that were left. He stood to the side and glared.

"What can you make with these?"

He stared at the stuff on the table, trying to come up with an answer. He knew what they were, even knew what happened when some of them were combined but for all of them, he was at a loss. Sighing he shook his head.

"I don't know."

Malfoy huffed. "What was that professor you had teaching you?"

Harry shifted in his seat. "He wasn't the best teacher, he hated me really. Kept glaring and breathing down my neck, yelling, belittling and insulting me."

"Then I suppose it's understandable you're horrible." The blond taped his wand to the cauldron and it heated up. "But, that is going to change now. No self-respecting Slytherin is going do anything less than the best in any subject."

Harry rolled his eyes, there's the Malfoy he was used to. He supposed these lessons wouldn't be so bad, you never know when it could come in handy. At least it wasn't Draco or Snape hounding him and breathing down his neck.

"Now, to answer my question you use these to make the simplest headache potion."

Malfoy pulled out a knife and handed it to Harry, who in turn stared at it.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Don't just sit there staring at it like it's going to jump up and start dancing. Stand up."

He did so. Maybe this wasn't going to be a good idea after all.

"Do you know what these are?"

"Yes."

"And…?"

Harry rolled his eyes and rattled off the ingredients. He didn't see how this would help. That wasn't the hard part and neither was it knowing what some of them did. Yet he still had trouble learning what to do and not to do.

"This potion is a first year's potion; let's hope you don't screw it up."

_You know what, _he decided_, I take back what I thought about this being better then Snape._

Malfoy handed him a bundle of leaves, or at least that's what it looked like. "Finely chop these up into small pieces."

Nodding reluctantly, he did as told. Following the directions he was giving as best as possible, getting scolded when he messed up and by the end of the hour he had a 'decent and acceptable' potion by Malfoy's standards. He was actually rather proud of himself for doing it. He had to have spelled out to him basically but he got through it relatively unscathed and reluctantly he would admit this Malfoy wasn't so bad, he'll never say it aloud though.

By the time they left they had a rather decent and civil conversation, it made him wonder once again what happened between the generations to create Draco and his annoying attitude. He sighed and made his way into the library. He had an hour before lunch and figured now would be a better time than any to get started on his search for information on time turners.

He walked into the library and his eyes caught the figure of Tom Riddle sitting at one of the tables. He was determined not to look at him because he knew if he looked at him he'd get angry and then he'd curse without thinking and that wouldn't end up well for him. He needed to stay here until he found a way home to his own time. Getting expelled would set him back in a way he did not need. So he walked around looking for books on time, time-turners and anything else that might help. He grabbed three books to start with and left the library to lunch.

Stepping inside he made his way towards the Slytherin table, a still odd things to do after five years of Gryffindor's. Though, at least now he could say some Slytherin's weren't too bad. Not something he would admit out loud lest Ron hear him and start screaming at him for what would no doubt to him be his traitorous thoughts. He quickly found that unmistakable head of blond hair sitting towards the end of the table. As he got closer he noticed Malfoy was talking to someone, a female Slytherin. She had long brunette hair and bright hazel eyes, thin and curvy in all the right places so it was no wonder Malfoy had this near lustful look in his eyes. Rolling his own, he dropped his bag on the ground and sat down across from them. Malfoy blinked away the look and turned his eyes towards Harry.

"Oh, there you are. You disappeared after class."

Harry paused for a moment gathering food onto his plate and shrugged. "I went to the library for a bit."

"Hmm." Malfoy stared at him for a few moments before the girl sitting next to him cleared her throat in an obvious attempt at getting his attention. "What?"

She glared and huffed. "You're useless." Turning to Harry she smiled. "I don't think we've met. This hopeless oaf never introduced us. I'm Esmeralda Seanlock."

Harry gave her a slight smile back and a nod. "Harrison Pennalgrey." She turned back to her own plate for a few moments. "So, how do you like Hogwarts?"

"I like it. The teachers here are better than my last ones." He said this in reference to Snape and Binns, who was here but at least he was alive and a bit livelier. Still boring though, he'd never be able to get into history.

"Hogwarts is known for having the best teachers in the Wizarding world." She said.

Malfoy snorted. "It would be true if Dumbledore didn't play favorites with his precious Gryffindors and their snooty arses."

Harry bit his inner cheek to stop from himself from defending him and his former house. It wasn't true…okay maybe just a bit but it's not like the Slytherin's made it hard. Then again, as he's learned not all Slytherin's all are evil. "Is that so?"

Seanlock nodded. "The longer you're here the more you'll notice. Anytime a Slytherin gets in trouble we'll get a good bit of points docked and a detention but if a Gryffindor gets in trouble for the same things they only get a few points docked. It's blatant favoritism and yet no once, not one teacher says anything."

"Not even the Headmaster?"

Malfoy shook his head. "No, he favors the Slytherin's but since he rarely deals with punishments unless they're something big it becomes pointless."

He could see the frustration and anger in both their faces. Was it really that bad? He looked down at his plate and pushed around the food. He tried to remember anything like that happening in his time and he could clearly remember it. From Dumbledore and even McGonagall, so the favoritism Snape showed was much less surprising now that he understood.

"That's horrible."

"Of course it is but no one cares, we're just Slytherin's. No one cares about us; we are all the evil in the world and the cause of all problems. Why treat us with any fairness?" Malfoy spat, pushing away his plate in anger. Esmeralda patted his arm and sighed.

Harry glanced up at Dumbledore who sat in his chair next to the Headmaster idly chatting with the Defense professor. He still thought he was a great teacher but now he was starting to see him in a new light, that he might not be as good as he says. It didn't change much but it was a start. His eyes glance down the table and saw Riddle sitting alone eating quietly. It was still odd watching him like a normal teenager but he would never forget who he would become and what he would do.

As much as he was starting to like the snake house he would never sympathize with him.

. . . : . . . : . . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgetting the Future**

Chapter 3

So, here's my first novel length story. It's SLASH. Tom Riddle/Harry Potter slash.

**Warnings**: SLASH. TomR/HarryP, AbraxasM/OFC  
Mpreg. Dark Lord!Harry. Evil!Harry. OCs.

**Summary**: When holding a Time Turner one should pay attention to how long they turn it. Harry really should have thought about that when he sat in the Headmasters office playing with it. Now, after releasing it he finds himself in the time of Tom Riddle. Now, all he has to do is get home. Though, it sounds simple enough things start to go wrong. What happens when begins to forget the future?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form.

. . . : . . . : . . .

Harry sat in the library again reading the few books that held information on Time Turners. It was the second Hogsmeade weekend of the year and he had declined Malfoy's offer to go with him and Seanlock. The first weekend he'd spent there as well. He had told the two that he was going to explore the castle now that he'd have the time. They gave him an odd look; it wasn't much of a Slytherin thing to do but they accepted it with a bit of reluctance and left him. Now he was using the excuse of catching up on work, which again left the two skeptical again as he was hardly ever behind, something Hermione would be proud of. They seem to have accepted it as they had said 'Alright.' and left him. Now he was sitting there when hands banged down on the table making him jump and Madame Pince complain at the noise.

He jumped in his seat and looked up at the two Slytherin's standing next to the table. Malfoy looked at him with a glare and the girl had her arms crossed in front of her chest looking at him with a glare of her own.

"What?"

"What? What!"

"SHH. No shouting!" Madame Pince shouted. Which really, that's counterproductive.

Malfoy grabbed his bag and started shoving the books inside it. Started, Harry jumped up and tried grabbing the bag back. "What are you doing!?"

"You are not spending this weekend sitting here in the library. You are coming with us outside into the sunshine."

"But-"

"But nothing." Malfoy shoved the last book in and handed the bag to Harry. Sighing, he knew there was no way he was going to get out of this. Well, it's not like he was making any progress. None of the books he had read so far had said anything about going forward in time. It had been three weeks since the start of school and he'd yet to find anything helpful at all. Not even on the Voldemort problem. He kept telling himself not to lose hope and that it might just take a little longer then he wanted but he'd get home.

"Fine." He stood up and followed the two out of the library. It wouldn't do him any good to say no since he'd never hear the end of it. Making a stop to the Slytherin dorms to put his bag away, Seanlock wrapped her arm around his elbow and the three made their way to Hogsmeade with Malfoy on his other side.

"Why are you trying so hard to avoid going to Hogsmeade?"

"It's not that I'm trying to avoid it, it's just I have things I need to do."

Malfoy scoffed. "Like what?"

"School. I really need to focus on school and there's nothing that interests me really."

The female scoffed. "Even if nothing interests you, which I don't believe, you still need to get out and take a break every once in a while. That's when you'll come with us."

Harry paused. "But wouldn't you two want to spend time alone?" He had thought the two were together with the way Malfoy looked at her and the way she held his arm when he was angry to calm him. As well as they seem to be around each other a lot during and out of the Great Hall.

She blinked at him and Malfoy turned his head away from the two. "What do you mean?"

Flushing, he coughed awkwardly. "I thought you two were together."

Esmeralda shook her head. "No, good Merlin no."

He looked wide eyed at such a reaction he didn't notice how Abraxas' shoulders fell slightly.

"Oh."

"What made you think that?"

He shrugged. "You two certainly act like it sometimes."

"No. We're not together."

Harry nodded, his embarrassment slowly draining away. "Alright."

Nothing more was said on the subject and the three just continued their walk to Hogsmeade. "So, where do you want to head first and don't give me that crap about not being interested in anything."

Sighing, he thought about it. Going to the book store would be best, he could look for things on Time Turners but a bigger part admitted he wanted some candy. He couldn't really let them see him get things on Time Turners anyway without raising questions. So, candy it was.

He jerked when the female Slytherin grabbed his elbow and pulled him towards the Three Broomsticks. Abraxas followed behind, glaring at anyone who looked at them.

Harry inwardly snorted every time he saw that glare; it always reminded him of being on the receiving end of the look from the boy's grandson. Which was still an odd thought.

"So, Harrison, why is it you keep spending so much time in the library? I like a good book every now and then but you seem to take it a bit too far. I'm surprised you even make it back to the common room before curfew." Esmeralda asked when they sat down, Butterbeer in hand.

Harry shrugged, looking down at the bottle in his hands. "No reason really, just that the library here has a lot more books than my home library." It was getting disturbing how easy it was to create these lies. He figured it shouldn't be this easy but he couldn't complain and it wouldn't do well for someone to find inconsistencies in his story.

"Then bring them back to the common room, surly it's more comfortable than those rickety chairs the old hag keeps in there." Abraxas spoke.

Another shrug, he ignored the comment on how uncivilized that movement is and glanced outside. "It just never occurred to me. I always have so many sitting in front of me sometimes; I don't even think a Feather Light charm would make it easy to carry back to the dungeons."

"If that's the case, shouldn't you be in Ravenclaw?"

Harry grinned. "You'd have to ask the Sorting Hat."

Esmeralda grinned back and set the bottle of Butterbeer down on the table and reached over, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the building.

"W-Where are we going!?"

Abraxas snickered and placed a few Galleons on the table, following the two outside.

"You're too much of a Ravenclaw and while that's way better than being an idiotic Gryffindor, we need to make you into the Slytherin you are supposed to be!" She called out, forcefully wrapping her arm around Harry's and tugging him through Hogsmeade.

He had no idea what he was in for but he knew there was no way he could say no. She'd go ahead make him anyway. It was when that happen she kind of reminded him of Hermione.

By the time they made it back to Hogwarts, Harry had forgotten all about Time-Turners and he could admit that it was one of the best trips to Hogsmeade he'd had in a long time.

. . : . . : . .

The Monday after that Hogsmeade weekend was however, second after the day Sirius died, one of the worst days he'd ever had. Why? Well.

It started in Potions that day…

_Harry sat in his usual spot next to Abraxas and the class went normally with only a few minor hiccups. It wasn't until the end of class, vials turned in, that the day went from good to just horrible in a matter of seconds._

_"Normally, I would introduce your yearlong Potions assignment about now but I have decided to do things differently this year." Slughorn announced. "Instead of having individual assignments, you'll work in pairs." The class groaned. "Oh, hush. Now, the assignment will be the same as usual. Choose a seventh year potion that we will not be covering in class, prepare it and write a four foot essay on it, only this time in pairs!"_

_Harry stared at him, dumbfounded. Snape would never have done something like this. He'd burst a blood vessel if someone so much as suggested something like this, complaining about incompetent students blowing up classrooms if left alone. _

_"Now, I want you to listen closely as I sort you with your partners. This assignment is to be done at you leisure but must be completed by absolutely no latter then May 31__st__. That gives you nine months to complete it." Slughorn started calling off names, as more went by and Abraxas was paired with Septimus Weasley. Then it happened, the worst thing that possibly could be. He could hear Hermione in the back of his head telling him to stop being so dramatic but he couldn't help it._

_"Riddle, Pennalgrey." He was with Voldemort. Worst. Day. Ever. Though, Riddle didn't look anymore happier about this than he did, at least that was a small comfort._

. . : . : . .

That's what led them here, in the library, sitting across from each other in this awkward silence a week later. Neither of them was willing to speak to the other and so it was a staring contest until one of the spoke. This didn't happen for several minutes before Harry finally spoke up.

"So…do you have any idea?"

Riddle glared at him for daring to speak. "Of course I do and I'll be the one making the potion. I've seen you in class and it's only thanks to Malfoy you can actually do anything correctly, so I will not have you ruining a potion that takes weeks to brew because of you ineptitude. You will do the essay."

That…that arrogant prick! How dare he!? He may not be the best at Potions but he didn't need to insult him like that! Just for that he was going to write the worst Potions essay that Hogwarts has ever seen. That'll teach him and it's not like his grade would truly count in this time anyway, so what did he have to lose? Nothing, then he cringed, other than the possible respect and friendship he had with Abraxas and Esmeralda. He knew that no matter the reason, they would see it as a disgrace. While he didn't plan on being in the time for too long, he did rather like having someone to talk to and he couldn't very well start talking to his relatives.

He sighed inwardly. Well, there went that plan of revenge. Maybe he could just sabotage the potion. Then it would be Riddle's fault and he wouldn't lose his tentative friendships. There, problem solved.

"But I still want to be there. It might help when I write the essay to actually see the potion being created."

Riddle stared at him in a way that had Harry forcing himself not to fidget. "Fine but you are not to touch anything. At all. Ever."

Harry glared but nodded. "Fine, I won't touch anything." He'll touch everything.

Then the other boy stood and gathered his things. "Since things are settled, we'll start in two months."

The time-traveling teen nodded but stopped. "Hey! You never told me what potion we're making!"

"Then you had best be studying so you can figure it out." Riddle looked up and smirked before walking away.

Glaring, he slammed the book of potion that had been sitting next to him and ignoring the screeching from Madame Pince.

"Bastard." He muttered to himself.

"Surly he's better than that bumbling idiot Weasley." Harry jumped and looked up at Abraxas who sat in the abandoned spot.

"I'd rather work with an idiot than that arrogant prat."

Abraxas snorted. "I'd fear for the school if you two were put together honestly."

Harry pouted. "I'm getting better."

"Slowly. Very slowly. Who knows, maybe by the time we leave here you might actually be able to cut something properly."

Prick. "You don't need to be mean about it. It's not my fault, you know."

"I suppose I can't blame you then." The blond stood. "Come on, lunch will be starting soon."

Harry nodded and shoved the book in his bag, talking and following behind Malfoy. It wasn't as bad as the other was saying. Harry really was getting better at potions at an admittedly fast rate, well faster than he would have on his own. He supposed he owed Malfoy for that but he wasn't about to admit he owed anything to a Malfoy. Even if said Malfoy had a much better personality than his grandson. Just as the two sat down, Esmeralda slid over in next of them.

"So, Harrison how is working with Riddle?"

Harry looked down at the end of the table and glared. "He's nothing but an arrogant prick."

The two snickered.

"What happened?"

He recanted the story to them, glaring as they snickered. It wasn't funny! "Don't laugh at my expense! He's a prat!"

"We know that but your misfortune is our amusement."

Harry glared at them. "Some friends you are." He pouted and Esmeralda grinned and grabbed his arm, hugging it.

"Oh, don't be like that. At least this way you only have to have minimal contact with him."

"I'd rather have no contact at all." He muttered, poking at his food.

Abraxas sighed. "I still say it's better than Weasley."

The girl grinned and leaned forward. "So how was your meeting with the Weasel?"

Harry snorted inwardly at the name. It seems the insult had been passed down then. Abraxas' cheeks turned pink as he cleared his throat. Harry and Esmeralda grinned.

"What happened?"

"We had decided to go ahead and get it done with…but the potion exploded." He mumbled and hunched his shoulders just a bit

The two looked at each other. Oh, there had to be more to the story for him to look like that.

"And?"

Malfoy cleared his throat, looking away. "It…may have turned my chest and legs a different color."

The two Slytherin's started snickering. "What color?" They asked in sync.

Malfoy blushed again but didn't say anything. Harry grinned. "Abraxas, if you don't say anything I will be forced to break into your bed and then tell Esmeralda."

"You wouldn't!" His silver eyes, wide.

Harry just grinned.

"Fine." He crossed his arms. "It's blue."

Loud laughter exploded from the table. Abraxas' face turned bright red and he stalked out of the Great Hall with Harry and Esmeralda following behind.

"Let us see!"

"No!" He shouted.

"Aw come on!" They shouted back, chasing after him.

"No!"

They continued to follow all the while snickering. Harry followed, thinking to himself he hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Hermione would never have teased Ron like this; Ron would have thrown a fit if that had happened to him. Being in Slytherin is so much different and yet not. He was slowly getting used to and actually liking being a Slytherin. Esmeralda was so different from Hermione. As much as he loved the bushy-haired Gryffindor she was a bit bossy when it came to homework and would push things too far to know something. While Esmeralda let him do things on his own, if he forgets it on him, and she knows when not to push something. Abraxas, while a bit arrogant was much more mature than Ron, and reluctantly, understood him better than his best friend. He would always love Ron and Hermione but he had to admit he was quickly becoming used to and loving the two Slytherin's.

. . . : . . . : . . .

I know it's a boring chapter but building the relationship between Harry, Esmeralda and Abraxas is important. Something that will be explained later...like chapter six later. So, just hang in there.

Three other things: One, thank you for the reviews! Two, sorry this took so long. I had completely lost track of time. Three, it may be a bit before I can get the next chapter out again because of issues that won't be resolved for awhile. So please, just hang in there. This story is my baby and I will never abandon it no matter how long it takes.


End file.
